Best Friends or More?
by kixtoby
Summary: Troy and Gabby have been best friends forever, but when he starts dating Sharpay, he doesn't spend as much time with her. Read as the figure out new feelings, and face many challenges together. Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Gabriella's Point of View

I woke up today thinking about Troy Bolton. Me and Troy have been best friends since we were in dippers, but ever since we came to high school, people have problems with it. You see, Troy is the most popular guy in school, dating most popular girl, Sharpay. She hates me. But its not just her, its all of Troy's other friends too. I have also developed feelings toured him. I might even love him. But I wish I didn't, since he just breaks my heart seeing him with Sharpay, and knowing he could never love me.

"Gabby, Troy's here to take you to school." My mom yelled. So he wants to take me to school today, instead of the devil? Fine by me!!

"Hey Troy!" I was so happy he is taking me to school, he never does anymore. "So where's the de-Sharpay?" I wonder what would happen if I did let that slip.

"Hey Brie." He is the only one who can call me that, I like it. "I decided to drive you instead."

"But wont Sharpay be mad?"

"She'll get over it. I just want to spend some time with you. It's been at least a month since I last drove you to school." It's true, ever since he started dating Sharpay, we barely hang out. He's too busy with his "popular" life.

"Okay, let's go!" We got in his car and started to drive to school.

Troy's Point of View

I really miss hanging out with Brie. I use to really like Shar, but now I just don't. She is annoying and so clingy. She never gives me my space. But Brie, she is so thoughtful, and she is a great listener. She will always sit throw and listen to me complain about my dad, or something stupid Chad did. Man, why haven't I been hanging out with her. She's perfect. Wait do I like her? No I can't, she is my best friend. Okay this silence is making me think too hard.

"So Brie, how's everything for you?" I asked breaking the silence and to get me to stop thinking like this.

"Oh, everything is fine." She looks down.

"That's great; hey I haven't seen your dad around in awhile. Did he go on one of those long business trips?" We had just arrived at school when I asked. I saw her tense a little bit, but thought nothing of it.

"Ummm…yea he is." Brie said, obviously lying. She grabed her stuff and started to leave.

"Brie wait!!" I said as I caught up with her." Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course!" She yelled at me. Brie never yells at anyone unless something bad has happened, or she is really ticked off.

"Are you sure?" I said calmly hoping she wouldn't yell again. I hate it when she yells.

"YES" She screamed and ran off. Okay, what was that all about?

"Troy!!" Oh man, I really don't need this drama this early in the morning. I turned around.

"umm, hi Shar." She grabbed me and kissed me. I do not enjoy are kisses any more. They just don't feel right. Then she looks mad, almost evil.

"How could you! Why would you take that, that thing to school, and not your own girlfriend?!?!?" Man I hate her!!

"First of all her name is Gabriella. Secondly I felt like spending time with her. Okay, so back off!" And with that I left a very mad Sharpay behind. I heard her scream and thought: If I hate here some much, why can't I break up with her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_Troy's Point of View_

I made my way to homeroom still thinking about the whole Sharpay thing. I really need to break up with her before she completely drives me insane. Maybe I should talk to Chad about this. As weird as he is, he does give some good advice about the ladys. I reached homeroom, and found a set next to Chad.

"Hey Chad, how's it going?"

"Hey man, I ran into Shar on my way here, she did not look very happy."

"Oh…umm, she is just pissed that I drove Brie to school instead of her." I told him sounding annoyed by Shar's behavior.

"Oh…you still hang around that geek?" Okay, I cannot stand it when people call her that. Especially not my friends!!

"Dude…don't call her that! Got it?" I said while I was starting to get very ticked off.

"But she is one…I can call her a nerd if that would make you feel any better." I can't believe him.

"Shut up Chad! Right now your being an ass hole!!" That should get him to shut up for awhile.

"Whatever, but you know its true." He responded. I didn't feel like yelling at him again, especially with Mrs. Darbus **(did I spell that right?) **here.

_Gabriella's Point of View_

I smiled when I heard Troy call Chad and ass hole. I guess they don't know I can hear them, since I'm only sitting on row over, boys can be so dumb. Well at least Chad can be. I guess I was a little mean to Troy this morning, but he brought up a topic I don't ever want to discuss. Thinking about made me start to cry. I didn't even realize I was crying until Troy started to yell at me.

"Brie? Are you okay?" He asked with lots of concern in his voice.

Whipping my tears away I responded, "Yea, I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Oh, umm, just got an eye lash in it. It hurts a lot." I lied, hoping he'd believe me.

"Here, let me take a look." He raised my chin and was looking at me straight in the eyes. I looked in his eyes too. I really want to kiss him, and just tell him how I feel.

"I don't see anything." He said interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, well it must of came out, it doesn't hurt anymore." I told him, lying again. That's when the bell rang. I ran out of class, but I felt someone grab my arm.

"Brie, what's the real reason you were crying? Does this have to do with your dad?" When he said that, tears started flowing down my face. "Brie?"

"Can we talk somewhere else?" I said still crying.

"Of course we can." He grabbed my hand and we went up the stairs to are spot, aka the roof.

"Now tell me what's wrong." He said gently and in a caring way.

"My dad…he…he…" I said in between sobs. I had to stop talking cause I choking in my tears.

"Shhh…its okay Brie." He keep whispering conferring words in my ear until I stop crying and calmed down. I could tell troy look very worried.

"Okay, well my dad he…"

_Hehe__…cliff hanger!! Aren't they fun? __LoL__ please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Gabriella's point of view**_

"Okay well me dad he…" I had to stop again. The tears just came back, running down my cheeks. Troy whipped them away, but they still fell.

"Brie, you know you can tell me anything. Now what's wrong with your dad?" Troy said sweetly.

"He left me and my mom." I said and started crying more.

"What? Really? I am so sorry." I could tell he was.

"That's not all." I said quickly, not really wanting to talk about the next part, but I knew I would have to sooner or later.

"What is it Brie?"

"He abused me and my mom before he left." I said trying not to cry any harder, but did not secede.

"What?!?! Gabriella, why didn't you tell me?" He yelled. I flinched and got scared, and for a minute he reminded me of my dad. I just ran, letting the tears run down my face freely, while you could hear my soft sobs escape. I could hear Troy yell after me, but I didn't stop running.

_**Troy's Point of View**_

"Brie I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you like that!! Gabby!!" I yelled after her, but she still keep running. What did I do so wrong? Why didn't she tell me? I keep running after her, yelling her name when I ran into someone.

"Sorry," I looked up, "Sharpay?"

"Oww…Troy!! Why are you running after that thing?" I swear to God, if I wasn't such a gentlemen I would slap her in the face for calling Brie thing! I don't understand why all my friends make fun of her. She is the coolest person I know.

"Shar…her name is Gabriella…so call her that." Maybe I should just break up with her now, and get it over with.

"Whatever, and why do you always stand up for her?"

"She is my best friend."

"Well I'm your girlfriend. Pick!!"

"Hun? Pick what?" I have no idea, what-so-ever, what she is talking about.

"Me or her. You have to pick."

I couldn't believe this, good thing I'm breaking up with her. "Her." I will never forget her face. It looked painful to make. She looked like I had just slapped her.

"Wait…you pick her? She's a geek, a nerd. Troy, she has no life. She is just a pathetic little girl who goes and cry's to her daddy when she doesn't get her way." OMG, I have had it with her.

"No shar…that's you. You think you are so special, just because you're in the drama club, or because you're a bone headed cheerleader! But news flash…Brie is 10 times better than ever have been, and ever will be!!" And with that I left, once again, a very angry Sharpay behind. I went back to looking for Brie. I hope she is okay. I would never be able to forgive myself if something was to happen to her. I made my way outside when I heard these faint cries. Then I saw Brei, sitting under a tree, with her legs to her chest, just crying her eyes out. I approached her carefully so I wouldn't scare her. I reached my hand out to touch her shoulder. She flensed when I touched her.

"Brie?" I said calmly. She looked up at me with a tear covered face. Her mascara smudge all over her face, and her eyes were blood shot. But surprisingly, she was still so beautiful. Then she just hugged me. I held on to her tightly, letting her cry on my shoulder. When she stop crying, she looked at me.

"Thanks Troy."

"What for? I should be apologizing. I should have never yelled at you, and I'm sorry." I truly was sorry; I never like seeing Gabs cry, I never want to be the reason why she is crying.

"It's okay Troy." She smiled, and so did I. But then I got more serious.

"Why didn't you tell me this when it first started happening?" I asked very curios.

"because you haven't been around. Ever since you started dating Sharpay, we barely talk. Do you relies this is the first time in about a month or more that we've actually had a real conversation?" I felt guilty right away. She was right, and now I feel terrible.

"Your right Brie, I am so sorry. But all that will change. I broke up with Shar right before I came out here." She smiled when I told her that. I was thinking at that moment she might like me back, but then her smile faded.

"I'm so sorry Troy. Why did you do it?"

"Because she treated you like crap, and I'm not dating someone can't respect my best friend!" That made her smile. I was happy I was seeing her beautiful smile again.

_**Sharpay's**__** Point of View**_

I can't believe this. That backstabbing witch!! I can't believe he dumped me for her!! **(She is listing to them, just to let you guys know) **I have to get back at her somehow. If Troy doesn't like me, then there is no way I'm letting him like someone else. I need a plan. She spots Randy walking outside by the football field.

"Randy!" I screamed for him then waved him over.

"What is it sharpay?" He asked seeming annoyed, but who would get annoyed be me?

"I need your help with something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I need you to hurt little miss Gabby" I said with an evil smile.

"Hurt her, look Sharpay, I know I have done that to girls in the past, but I'm over it."

"I give you one thousand dollars." I knew that would work with him. He wants to buy a new car.

"Deal!" He yelled happily!

"Okay, so here's the plan…"

_Thanks for reading it guys! Please review. The more you do, the faster I'll update!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

_**Gabriella's Point of View**_

After having Troy comfort me and getting yelled at for being late, I made my way to the last class of the day. I really just want to go home, and forget about this day. But one good thing did come out of it; Troy broke up with Sharpay!!

"Brie, wait up," Troy yelled has he ran up to me, "I just wanted to make sure your coming to the party tonight."

"I don't think so Troy. You know I'm not the big partying type."

"Come on Brie, it'll be fun. And I'll be there." He said giving me the puppy dog face. This is so unfair; he knows I can't resist it.

"Whose party is it?"

"Sara's! So you'll come?

"Yes, but only because I can't resist that face."

"Great, and don't worry, I won't leave your side." I could tell he was telling the truth.

"Okay, wait for me after b-ball practice, and we can go together."

"Okay! See you soon." I said as I walk off to my last class of the day. One party can't hurt. But I've never been to a party thrown by a cheerleader. Except for Sharpay, but I ended up getting kick out, and Troy did nothing about that. I couldn't help think if that happened again, would Troy just stand there, or would he stick up for me?

_**Troy's Point of View**_

I am so happy that it's the end of the day, on a weekend. Thanksgiving weekend actually. That means four days without school!! But I have to go to stupid b-ball practice. Its okay, sometimes. But my dad works us way to hard. And he is very hard on me.

"Hey man, ready for some b-ball?" Chad asked way to enthusiast.

"Sure, I guess." I don't feel like going. I want to hang around with Brie, even if all my friends well tell me to just tell her off.

"Okay boys, pair up!!" my dad yelled at us. I got paired up with my friend Jason. I couldn't help but look into the stand and see Brie sitting reading a book, looking up at me every once in a while. She is so cute when she reads. Wait a minute, what am I thinking? I do not like Brie that way. I can't. I mean she is my best friend; things would get way to awkward between the two of us. But I do like her, know, I love her!!

"Great practice guys, hit the showers!" My dad yelled after he blow on that loud whistle. I am so going to hid that from him one of these days. After I took my shower, I went out to find Brie. I spotted her in the same spot still reading that book of hers.

"Hey, watch you reading?"

"A Walk to Remember," She answered so sweetly.

"What is up with you and that book, and the movie, and Many Moore for that matter?"

"I like them…all of them!" I couldn't help but laugh, more like love…a lot.

"Whatever. Ready to go to the party?"

"Umm…yea, I guess." She told me not sounding very sure.

"Then let's go."

When we arrived at the party, there was always a ton of people here. I think everyone was here except the b-ball team, but they'd all be here soon.

"Troy, I don't even recognize half these people."

"So, anyone can show up at these parties. Look, there is even a couple people from west high," I told her with disgust in my voice when I mentioned west high. They hate us, and we hate them, but for some reason they always so up at our parties.

"I'm thirsty Troy, I'm going to go get a drink," She said, and I thought about telling her they spike these drinks, but maybe she could use it, plus she should know that, right?

_**Gabriella's Point of View**_

I tried to find where the drinks were, but it was hard. Sara lives in a mansion, and there is a tone of people here. I felt someone tap my shoulder, so I turned around hoping to see Troy.

"Are you lost?" Randy asked me. He is the caption of the foot ball team, so I couldn't belive he was talking to me.

"Umm, just a little."

"Well we can't have that, now can we?" He said in a very creepy way.

"Right, well I think I'll just be headed on my way," I told him walking away, but then he grab me arm hard and pull me back.

"I think you should stay with me," He said squeezing my arm harder. I started to tear a little because of the pain; I knew I would have a very big bruise right on my arm.

"Please let go, you're hurting me." I said trying to hold back my tears, but did not secede.

"Funny thing is…I want to hurt you." And with those words being said, he grabbed me harder and threw me in the empty room, locking the door behind as he entered, walking over to me with a look of pure evil. I did the only thing I could think of, and that was to scream.

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review, and tell me what you think. The more you do, the faster I'll update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_**Gabriella's Point of View**_

"Help! Troy help me!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I have never been so scared in my life. What does he want? What did I do to him? Tears were falling from my face from fear, and the pain in my arm. I started to scream again, hoping someone could hear me through all the noise.

"Shut up!" He yelled harshly at me and slapped me hard. I couldn't help but let more tears fall from my face.

"Why…are…you…doing…this…to…me?" I said in between sobs.

"Because I got paid one thousand dollars," He said with that evil grin.

"Who…paid…you?" I ask hoping he wouldn't slap me again.

"No why would I tell you that?" Then he started to kick me. He kicked me in the stomach until I feel to the ground. I started to cough up blood. I felt dizzy, and seeing the blood I just coughed up made me queasy. He stepped on my chest, making it extremely hard to breath. Somehow I still manage to scream one last time, before her pushed so hard, I hear a creaking sound. I knew right then that he had broke one of my ribs. I yelled out in pain. He picked me up and threw me against the wall.

"Say goodbye little Gabby," He said and I knew he would not hesitate to finish me off right then and there.

"NO!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but as soon as I did this overwhelming pain shot through my whole body. Randy just started to laugh, and was throwing punches at me, over and over again.

"Please…stop." I said weekly. He smiled and started to choke me. I was so hard to breath.

"If you ever tell anyone about this, I will kill you. Unless you'll be dead before anyone finds you." Then he squeezed so hard that I couldn't breathe at all. I feel to the floor, hitting my head and making a loud bang. Then the darkness over came me, and the last thing I saw before total darkness came over me, was a smiling Troy, the guy I never got the chance to tell I love you too.

_**Troy's Point of View**_

We the heck is Brie. She has been gone for at least 20 minutes. I hope she didn't drink to much. Why didn't I tell her the drinks were spiked? Maybe she is just talking to Taylor. Yea that's all she is doing. I spotted Chad, with Taylor. I started to get worried so I ran over there.

"Hey guys, have you seen Brie?" I asked, obviously worried.

"No, I haven't seen her at all. She told me you were going to stay with her the hole time." Taylor said, not sounding to happy that Gabby wasn't with me.

"She went to go get drinks, and she has been gone for about half an hour now, can you guys help me find her?"

"Yea dude, let's go!" Chad yelled and we all went looking for her. We were asking lots of people if they'd seen her, but no one had.

"Maybe she went in one of these rooms," Chad said. At first I was going to say there was no way, but since we'd looked every were else I said sure and we started looking in every room.

"We've looked in every room, but this one, and its locked!!" Taylor said sounding a little worried. I started to kick the door down, Chad help and when it feel, we all grow shocked.

"Oh My God!! Brie!!!" I yelled with tears falling from my eyes as I ran over to here lifeless body, "Guys she's not breathing!" I yelled panicking and becoming even more worried then I already was. What happened to you Gabs? I saw Chad get out his cell phone and dial 911. I put her head on my lap, while my tears wouldn't stop falling, I looked for a pulse, and found one that seemed so faint, I could barely tell she had one.

"Tell them to hurry Chad, she barely has a plus, and she's not breathing!!" And with that, I started doing mouth to mouth on her.

**Sorry I had to do that to Gabby. Don't worry, she won't die. Or at least I don't think she will…please tell me what you think!! I know…evil cliff hanger!! ****lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

_**-Troy's POV-**_

I couldn't believe what has happened to Brie. Who would want to hurt a sweet, insistent girl like her? All these thoughts filled my head while I keep doing mouth to mouth. Tears were still streaming down my face. It didn't help that Taylor was crying her eyes out too. I could see Chad through the corner of my eye. The look in his eyes, it was pure fear. Fear of something happening to Brie? I don't know. I'll I know is my best friend is fighting for her life and whoever did this to her, is going to die.

_**-Chad's POV-**_

I couldn't believe what I was watching. My best friend is crying. Troy, the tuff basket ball guy, is crying! And Taylor, the girl I've been crushing on forever, is crying at the sight of her best friend. And me, I'm in shock. I mean, I've always thought of as a nerd, but that's only because she embarrassed me in the 9th grade in math class. But I never thought I'd see her fighting for her life. When I think about, she has never deserved the way I have been treating her. I want to tell her I'm sorry, and ask her to be my friend. It's funny how these kinds of situations really make you think, except there is nothing funny about this, nothing at all. I felt a tear fall from my face, and I didn't even whip it away.

_**-Taylor's POV-**_

This cannot be happening. Why would anyone do this to Gabby? I don't understand why people treat her the way they do. People say she's a nerd, to her face, but they never do that to me, and I'm more of a nerd then she is. I swear I just saw a tear roll down Chad's cheek. I walked over to him and see the tear. I look him in the eye, letting all my tears fall down. He takes me in his arm.

"Shhh Taylor, she's going to fine," he whispered in my ear, "she has to be."

"I hope your right," I cried to him, "I really do."

"Come on Brie…breath!!" I could her Troy yelling at brie, while tears fell down his face. I, never in my life, have ever seen Troy cry like this. We heard sirens' from outside. Troy carefully picked up Gabby, and ran outside with her in his arms. Me and Chad ran after him, none of us caring that people were staring. I swear I saw Sharpay give Randy some money, but I shook those thoughts away from me, only caring about Gabby's safety.

"Over here, she needs help!!" Troy yelled at the paramedics. They grab her and put her in the ambulance.

"One of you my ride in here," They told us.

"I think Troy should," I said weekly and smiled at Troy.

"Thanks Tay," he said with a thank you smile. I hooded, and Chad and I watch as the ambulance drove off with the loud sirens.

"Come on Tay," I smiled slightly when he called me that, "let's go be there for Gabby."

"Right," I said as we ran to his car and headed off to the hospital.

_**-Troy's POV-**_

I held Brie's hand the whole way to the hospital. I got worried when one of the paramedics said on his walkie talkie **(I have no idea if that's what they call those) **"Prep for surgery." I started to panic, right there in the ambulance.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, sounded really worried.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bolton; they will explain everything at the hospital." I started to cry again.

When we got to the hospital, I still wouldn't let go of her hand. I bent down to her, and stroked her cheek.

"I am so sorry Brie," I whispered to her, "I lo…Love you." I said before she went into the surgery room. I sat down in the waiting room, crying my eyes out. I have never cried so hard in my life. She has been through so much, and I haven't been there for her at all. I feel terrible. I promised her I would stay with her at the party, but I didn't, and that is why this is my entire fault. I thought about what I just said to her. "I love you" I don't even know if she could here me, but I meant it, with all my heart. I tried to call Brie's mom, but she wasn't at home. So I tried her phone, and got the voice mail.

"Jen, when you get this message come to the hospital as soon as you can. It's about Brie. So umm…just hurry," I left her the message. I hope she doesn't get too worried. I saw Taylor and Chad running in.

"Hey! Is she okay?" Taylor asked. I could tell she had been crying as much as me.

"They rushed her into surgery. And they won't tell me what's wrong with her yet," I said, letting more tears fall. I looked at Chad, his eyes were watering up.

"Are you crying Chad?" I asked.

"Umm…yea," he answered, "look man, I know I've treated her like crap, and I am so sorry. I just want to tell her that, ask her to forgive me, and maybe become friends with her." I looked at him, and gave him a "man" hug.

"There are lots of things I want to tell her too, and so many things I need to apologize for," I told him, "and I bet she'll forgive you." He gave me a week smile. Taylor came over and we all hugged.

"Troy?" I heard someone say. I pulled away from the group hug and was face to face with Gabby's mom.

"Jen," I yelled and hugged her. She is like a second mom to me.

"I got your message, what's wrong with my Gabby?" She asked nervously.

"Okay well, we went to Sara's party, and she went to go get a drink. She had been gone for along time, so Chad, Taylor, and I went looking. We found her in a locked room…" I had to stop because tears were falling again, and chocking me.

"And…Troy, what happened to my baby?" She asked, with tears forming in her eyes. I looked at Chad and Taylor, asking them to finish the story.

"Mrs. Montez, she was lying there knock out, beet up. She wasn't breathing, and she had a very week plus," Chad told her with a sad tone in his voice. Jen started to cry harder, and I went over and hugged her.

"She's going to be fine," I whispered to her, "she has to be."

**Thanks for reading! I tried to make this a little longer for you, but ****since ****it's**** Thanksgiving, I didn't have too long to do this. Please review, the more I get, the faster I'll upload!! Happy Turkey Day!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **_AN – I do not own HSM...obviously!! __lol_

_**-Troy's POV-**_

I was trying to comfort Jen Montez, while Chad was trying to comfort Taylor. I was still in shock that anyone would do this, especially to Brie. She is just so nice and sweet, and wouldn't dream of doing one mean thing to someone, that's why I can't believe someone would do this to her. My thoughts got interrupted when I saw the doctor walk to us.

"Mrs. Montez?" He asked.

"That's me," Jen said whipping her tears, "how is my baby"

"Let's talk over there," He said while looking at us.

"No, were like family!" I reasoned with him.

"I'm so sorr-"he was interrupted by Jen.

"It's okay, you can tell them too." I gave her a thank you smile and we all looked at the doctor to tell him to go on.

"Okay, well…the good news is she is stable and doing great," We all let out a sigh of relive, "But there is also some bad news."

"What is it?" Taylor asked with a worried tone.

"The bad news is…she has two fractured ribs, and a miner concussion," He explained to us while we all listened intently, "She is also badly bruised, and a sprained wrist."

"But you said she was okay…right?" Chad asked, I could tell he was shocked because of all her injures, I know I was.

"Yes, we have raped her ribs, and her wrist is in a cast, the bruises will fad on their own, but that could be awhile, since they were bad, and she'll just have to take it easy for her concussion."

"Can we go she her?" I asked, hopping she was awake!!

"Yes you may, room 209," He told us as he walked off.

We all ran to her room. I ran over and held her hand and started stroking her cheek. Her mom went and held her other hand, while Chad and Taylor just stood by the bed. She was sleeping so peacefully, we all just watched her sleep for about an hour, not even talking, just watching her to make sure she was safe.

"I have to leave, before my mom goes crazy, will you tell her I'm glad she is fine?" Chad asked, I could tell he wanted to stay, and I knew what he told me before, was the truth.

"I sure will," I smiled and said goodbye, Taylor kissed Brie on the forehead and said goodbye and left with Chad.

"Hey Troy, will you stay here with her tonight? I will tell your mom and let her know where you are." She asked me, "I have to get up very early this morning, and I don't want to leave her alone."

"Of course I'll stay here with her," I exclaimed, "Even if you told me to leave I'd still stay here with her."

"Thanks Troy," She hugged me, "I'll call your mom and tell her."

"Okay, bye Jen," I said while I still was hugging her.

"Take care of my baby," she told me.

"I won't let a fly touch her."

"Thanks…bye." After she left, I got in bed with Brie and put my arm around her. I looked closely at all the bruises on her. It broke my heart into a million pieces. I looked at her eye, it was swollen and black. I bent down and kissed it gently.

"Who did this to you?" I asked her, even thought I was sure she couldn't hear me. I was really tired, I looked at the clock and it read 1:40 am. I didn't want to sleep, I just wanted to watch Brie, and make sure she stays safe. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby," I whispered in her ear. I could have sworn I heard a faint whisper.

"I love you too," I heard it again. I looked down and saw Brie's eyes flutter open.

"Brie?" I asked as I looked at her. She smiled weakly at me.

"What did you say?" I asked hopping I didn't just imagine what I heard.

"I…Love…you," She said weakly. I smiled at here and leaned in.

_**-Gabriella's POV-**_

I couldn't believe I told him that, it was like all my fears were just gone. Then I noticed Troy leaning in. Was he going to kiss me? I started to lean in too. Then are lips met. I had this feeling, one I have never felt before. I felt this spark run through my body, and I never wanted this to end. I felt his tongue run against my lips; I opened my mouth to let him in. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and deepened it. I never wanted this feeling to end, but slowly we pulled apart.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," He said surprising me.

"How long?" I asked curious.

"About a year ago," he answered smiling.

"But then why did you go out with Sharpay?"

"I don't know. I have always really liked you, but never thought you would like me back, but then Sharpay came along, and she keep my mind off my feelings for you. And it wasn't till recently when I decided these feelings were real, and that not only did I like you, but I loved you."

"I love you too!" I pulled his head down to mine and we shared a long, passionate, romantic kiss. When we pulled apart he wrapped his arms around me, and we feel asleep in each other's arms.

_**-Gabriella's Dream-**_

_"Why…are…you…doing…this…to…me?" I said in between sobs._

_"Because I got paid one thousand dollars," He said with that evil grin._

_"Who…paid…you?" I ask hoping he wouldn't slap me again._

_"No why would I tell you that?" Then he started to kick me. He kicked me in the stomach until I feel to the ground. I started to cough up blood. I felt dizzy, and seeing the blood I just coughed up made me queasy. He stepped on my chest, making it extremely hard to breath. Somehow I still manage to scream one last time, before her pushed so hard, I hear a creaking sound. I knew right then that he had broke one of my ribs. I yelled out in pain. He picked me up and threw me against the wall._

_"Say goodbye little Gabby," He said and I knew he would not hesitate to finish me off right then and there. _

_**-Gabriella's POV-**_

"Ahhhhhh," I woke up screaming. I saw Troy jump up and he looked at me worried.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked with pure concern in his eyes. I couldn't stop crying and was having a little trouble breathing.

"Don't let him hurt me!!" I screamed with tears streamed down my face. I starting hyper venerate.

"Brie you need to breathe," He said in a clam way, but I couldn't listen, all I could think of was Randy hurting me. I could see some nurses run in and they started talking, I couldn't hear them clearly, I was panicking, I don't know what it was, but I just had this feeling that Randy was here. I heard Troy saying my name over and over again, and the last thing I heard him say was "I love you" and then it went black, but I couldn't get the image of Randy's face, the way it looked evil, and nothing but evil.

_**-Troy's POV-**_

I keep saying Brie's name over and over, I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I don't understand what was wrong, she was fine a few hours ago, and now she was having a panic attack. She was worried someone would hurt her. I couldn't help but feel guilty, guilty that I was the one who put her in here, and is making her feel afraid. I should have just gone with her, and then none of this would have happen. Now she is laying unconsion **(I couldn't figure out how to spell that…****lol** in my arms, while doctors are hocking her up to breathing tubs, and injecting stuff into her so she would stay asleep for awhile until they get her stable again. I was so worried about her, but I couldn't help but think of the two kisses we shared last night, that was the best moment of my life.

**Okay, I made this long for you guys!! Did you all like it? Tell me what you think, the more you review, the faster I'll update…so review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_-Troy's POV-_

"So what happened to her?" I asked the doctor.

"We think she had a panic attack," the doctor explained, "She has been through a lot, and she was probably having remembering the events of what happened that night."

"But she'll be okay, right?"

"We have subscribed her to some pills to help her stay calm if she starts to have these panic attacks."

"That's good," I said as I looked down at her. She looked like she was sleeping so peacefully. I can't believe it took me this long to admit my feelings to her, and to myself.

"When will she wake up?" I asked, hoping it would be soon.

"She should wake up in the morning, about 7," he told me. I let out a sign of relief. I couldn't wait for her too wake up; I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. I know we already kissed and said we love each other, but were still not a couple. I still want to make it right and ask her. All of a sudden I heard a slight moan, and I looked down. I smiled when I saw those beautiful eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked her concerned.

"I'm okay, I guess. What happened?" She said, not really sounding okay.

"You woke up screaming, and started to have a panic attack," I hold her as I held her hand. I hope she doesn't have another one.

"Oh, now I remember." She said as tears started to form.

"Hey, hey…what's the matter?"

"It's just, I was so scared," She cried to me.

I gave her a tight hug and started to whisper smoothing things in her ear until she calmed down a bit.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her again.

"I am now," she replied smiling. I smiled too, just seeing that smile makes me smile.

"Brie, who did this to you?"

"Umm…" She said and went pale as a ghost.

_-Gabriella's POV-_

I felt the color drain from my face when I remembered Randy's last words to me, _"If you ever tell anyone about this, I will kill you. Unless you'll be dead __before anyone finds you.__"_I saw the concern in Troy's eyes, but I couldn't tell him, he'd do something terrible, and then Randy would come after me. I don't know what to do, I want to tell him, but I can't. That's when it hit me; someone paid someone to do this to me, that means' someone else wants me dead. Who could it be? I'm nice to everyone, I never bother anyone, that I know of, so who could it be? I guess not that many people like me, but I still never do anything to them.

"I don't remember," I lied. I just couldn't tell him. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't find the courage.

_-Troy's POV-_

I knew she was lying to me. Whenever she lies, she always bits her bottom lip. She also looks way too scared to not remember, and those dreams, she has remember.

"Brie, I know your lying, just tell me who did this."

"I'm not lying, I really don't remember," She defended, and bit her lip again. I decided she was just scared and would tell me when she was ready.

"Okay," was all I said to her, then I added, "I need to ask you something."

"I don't want to talk about it!!" She said starting to tear up. I sure do hate it when she cries.

"No, no, no, I don't want to either," I told her. She whipped her tears away and smiled, she looked relived.

"Than what is it?"

"I wanted to ask if you'll be my girlfriend." I said as I smiled and slightly blushed. She smiled to and started leaning in. Before I knew it her lips were on mine. We shared a long romantic kiss. I felt her tongue trying to go in my mouth. I smiled while kissing her, and opened my mouth for her. I soon felt her tongue in my mouth and we started to play with are tongues. Then we had to pull apart, to get a breath.

"Does that answer your question?" She said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile to. We leaned in again and started to have another make out session. I never wanted the moment to end, but we pulled apart when we heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see the doctor. Right away I blushed.

"I can see I interrupted something," He said with a smile.

"Well short of," I responded.

"Well I apologize, I just wanted to let you know Miss Montez will be released after we do one final check up, and then you're free to go." I smiled at the news, and so did Brie.

"You can start school on Wednesday, and stay home for the other two days, just to get more rest." He explained, "Your mother is outside signing your release forms."

"Thank you so much doctor," Brie said with a big smile. I was so happy she could leave today. I knew she would still have bruises on Wednesday, but at least they'd be more faded. I knew that somehow the whole school will know what happened, somehow, and would stare at Brie.

"Gabby, you ready to come home?" Jen asked her while walking into the room.

"More than ever!!" She said and laughed. I helped her get up and walked her too her mom's car. She walked in pain, because of her ribs, but the doctor said they would be better in a week or two. I'm happy.

"Mom, can I ride with Troy?" I smiled really big when I heard her ask that.

"Of course you can sweetheart," Jen answered and we walked her to my car. Jen helped her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek and told us to be careful. Then we headed off to her house.

"Troy?"

"What's up babe?"

"Are we going to tell people were dating?" She asked.

"Umm…do you want to?" I asked her a little confused of her question.

"I want to tell my mom, do you want to tell the people at school?" She asked again.

"Well I think they'll find out when they see us kissing or holding hands, or doing everything together." I said with a smile. I looked over at Brie, but see wasn't smiling, she looked more serious.

"But what will they think? I mean, I'm some nerd, and you're the most popular guy in school, we don't go together."

"But we love each other, and that's all that matters, right?" I asked her.

"Well, yes, but people have a big problem of us just being friends, what will they think once we start dating?" I looked into her eyes I could see this really bugged.

"Hey, that's their problem, not ours."

"But I'm just an ugly nerd who no one likes!" She said as her tears started to fall.

"No you're not, and you're the prettiest girl I have ever seen. I love you and that's all that matters." I sad at a red light then leaned over to wipe her tears.

"But-"she started to say, but I interrupted her.

"No buts, you love me right?"

"Yea but-"

"And I love you, right?"

"Yea but-"

"Then no buts, we love each other and that's all that matters. Who cares what everyone else thinks. We have each other, and that's all we need." I told her and started to drive again.

"What about Chad?" She asked me.

"What about him?" I asked really confused to why she was mentioning him.

"He's your best friend, and he hates me. He's mean to me, and other then Sharpay, he was the one person who hated us hanging out the most." Shoot, I forgot to tell her all about what Chad wanted me to tell her. I told her about Taylor coming, but I forgot all about Chad.

"Chad doesn't hate you. I forgot to tell you this, but Chad was there when we found you. He felt really bad about the way he has treated you, and wanted to apologize and ask if you guys could start over and become friends." I explained to her.

"Really?" She said with a small smile forming.

"Yes, so see there is no reason to hide this from anyone," I told her.

"Your right, I just didn't want to ruin your reputation." She explained to me. I was so happy she cared about that, but I wished she knew that that didn't matter when it comes to us.

"Brie, that doesn't matter. Your all that matters, I know we've been together for like a few hours **(pretend their home) **but I already know you're the best thing that has ever happened in my life, and I love you."

"I love you to Troy." She said with a huge smile and then we kissed.

**Wednesday Morning**

_-Gabriella's POV-_

I woke up today, so not wanting to go to school. I mean, I was glad I would get to see Troy and Taylor, and my new friend Chad, that's right where friends now. He stopped by my house both days this week and he told me everything Troy did, and we became friends. I could even say I consider him as my brother. But I'm afraid I'll have a run in with Randy. Just thinking his name freaks me out. I heard a nock on my door and opened it happy to see who I did.

"Hey Brie, you ready?" Troy asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I responded, and together we headed off to school. We met Chad and Taylor at the door, and they were holding hands!

"Hey guys, are you together?" Troy asked, just as shocked as I was.

"Yea, since last night!!" Taylor happily replied.

"So I you are okay Gabs?" Chad asked me, seeing the nervous look in my eyes.

"Umm…yea." I said.

"She's just a little nervous, that's all." Troy said as he took my hand and we walked into school. As soon as we walked in, I felt all eyes on me. I tried to cover up all the bruises on my face, but the one bye my eye hurt to make up, so I couldn't add make up there.

"Troy, everyone is staring at me."

"I know babe, but they'll get over it by the end of the day." He said and gave me a quick kiss. "I have to go to my locker, but I'll see you in homeroom, bye babe." He gave me another quick kiss and headed off to his locker, I went to mine.

I was still walking slowly because my ribs were still very sore, so I knew I would be late, but my mom sent all the teachers a note explaining, so I knew I wouldn't get in trouble. I had just gotten to my locker when the bell ran, so everyone was gone, then I heard a scream. It sounded like Sharpay. I quickly turned the corner and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Sharpay talking to Randy. I backed up and went back around the corner, but I listened to their conversation.

"What do you mean their together?!?!" Sharpay yelled.

"Exactly that. I saw them kissing and holding hands." Randy yelled back.

"I thought I told you to get rid of her!" I was shocked, Sharpay was the one who payed him! Where they even talking about me? That question was soon answered when I heard her yell my name.

"I wanted Gabriella out of the way, so fix it!!" She yelled at him.

"I need more money before I do anything else," he debated.

"I'll pay you tomorrow, just make her stay away from him!" and then I heard high heels walking away. I was just about to run away when I heard Randy yell at me.

"I know you're there Gabby, so why don't you come over here to play?" I was scared to death when he said that, I started to run, as fast as I could, but it hurt a lot. All of a sudden I was pulled backwards by Randy.

"Where you going baby?"

**OMG!! What's going to happen?** **This was really long compared to my other chapters. LOL I made this long cause I got great reviews! Keep them up if you want me to keep posting fast. Sorry if my grammar sucks!! The more you review, the faster they'll come! Love you guys!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_-Gabriella's POV-_

"Wh-What do you want?" I stuttered terrified.

"Awww…wouldn't you like to know?" He said with a smirk and pushed me hard against the lockers. I winched in pain from the cold, metal locks digging into my back.

"Please don't hurt me!" I cried out to him. He just did that evil smile and walked over to me. He pulled me up roughly by my arm.

"I won't have to hurt you if you keep your mouth shut," he yelled at me and I instantly closed my mouth. "Now you're not going to tell anyone about what I did to you, I don't care if you mention Sharpay, but if you tell anyone about me, then I will KILL you." He said as he pushed me back down against the lockers. I pulled up my sleeve and saw two big purple bruises forming. I just sat there and started to cry.

_-Troy's POV-_

Where is Brie? She should be here by now. I know she would be a little late, but she is now 15 minutes late. I am so worried. I would die if anything happened to her. I really wanted to run out of here and go and find her. I was about to ask if I could go to the bathroom, when she walked in. She looked like she had been crying. She quietly apologized for being late, and took a sit right beside me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, very concerned.

"Umm…not really," She answered, surprisingly not lying.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you in are spot." She whispered to me and turned to Mrs. Darbus to pay attention. I waited patently for class to be over. Gabby had me so worried. I guess Chad could see I was worried cause he leaned over and asked,

"Are you okay man?"

"Brie has me so worried."

"What do you mean?"

"She came in and looked like she was crying, so I asked her if she was okay, and she said no. She said she'd tell me what was wrong after class."

"Oh man, this doesn't sound good," He told me not making me feel any better.

"I know, she's got me worried sick!" I short of whispered yelled.

"Mr. Bolton, care to share what is so important you just had to interrupt my musical discussion?" Mrs. Darbus annoyingly yelled at me.

"Not really," I responded. She was about to yell again, but then the bell rang. I ran out and waited at the door for Brie. She came out and I grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. Thankfully it was free period, so when had 40 minutes to talk to her. When we got to the top of the stairs, I pulled her to the bench on the roof.

"Okay Brie, you're really freaking me out, so tell me what's wrong." I yelled at her. I saw her tear up and new I shouldn't have yelled at her. "I'm sorry, but can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"He…He…came back!!" She said as tears fell again.

"Who, who did this?" I asked worried.

"The guy who beat me up," she said throw tears.

"Who, Brie you know you can tell me, I just want to help you."

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't do anything, or he'll kill me!!"

**Will he promise? Will Gabby tell him? I know this is really short, but ****its**** only because I didn't get many reviews, but I promised a few people that I'd update today. If you want them long, you need to review a lot!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_-Gabriella's POV-_

"Promise me you won't do anything or he will KILL me!!" I told him threw my tears.

"But-"He started but got interrupted.

"NO!!! You have to promise me!!" I screamed at him, while more tears fell.

"Okay, I promise, just tell me who did this to you."

"It was…" I can't do, I'm way too scared. What if Randy finds out I told him. What if Troy freaks out? I can't do it, I just can't.

"Brie, come on, you know you can tell me, please?" He asked sincerely.

"I don't know if I'm ready to."

"Well at least tell me what he did when you ran into him."

"Fine, well first he was talking to the person who hired him to do it," did I just tell him that?

"What? Someone hired him?"

"Umm…yes. Anyway she wanted him to finish me off," crap! I told him it was a girl who hired Randy.

"It was a girl?"

"Yeah, but then he saw me and came to me, and said if I told anyone about him he would kill me," I explained as I started to cry really hard.

"Shh…Gabby its okay." He whispered in my ear while hugging me, trying to calm me down. After I stopped crying, he looked me in the eye, "You know you need to tell someone, we can call the police, and he would go to jail and never hurt you again."

"I know, but I'm way too scared."

"Then please just tell me!!"

"Randy!!" I screamed and let lots of tears fall from my red puffy eyes onto my already tear stained cheek.

"Hun?"

"Randy hurt me!!" I yelled again. I looked at him and his face turned an interesting shade of red, or maybe it was purple. His eyes were full of anger, confusion, and mostly hurt.

"Why would he do that?" He screamed, totally scaring me to death. I have barely ever seen Troy yell, and it always scares me. I'm sure he yells a lot, but never in front of me because he knows I hate it.

"I told you, Shar-someone paid him!!"

"Wait, were you about to say Sharpay?"

"Umm…no, of course not!!" I said while biting my bottom lip.

"Gabby, I can tell when you're lying!! " he said, "now just tell me already!!"

"Fine! Yes she did," I yelled at him again.

"I'm going to kill her!!" He yelled angrily, and ran away.

"Troy, come back!!" I yelled after him.

**Wow, so what do you think will happen next? Sorry this took so long, and that it was so short. I have writers block, so if you have any ideas what-so-ever, please tell me because I would love to****here**** them!! You guys can thank**** 1 Sugar Ray Fan**** for this update!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_-Troy's POV-_

"I'm going to kill her!!" I yelled angrily and ran off.

"Troy wait!!" Gabriella yelled after me, but I was just to mad then I still went to find Sharpay. I was looking all over the place when I saw her looking at herself in her locker mere. I marched over to her very angry.

"Whoa Troy, came to ask me out again?" She asked flirtatiously.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I screamed.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't believe you would pay someone to hurt Brie, just because you got jealous."

"Troy, come on, just leave it," Gabby was pulling his arm.

"Shut up Brie!!" I yelled at her, and as soon as I said that I couldn't believe I did, "No, I didn't mean that, I'm so-''

"Whatever!! I thought I could trust you not to tell anyone, especially the person who did this to me, but I guess you don't know how to keep a promise." She yelled with tears falling from her cheek. She ran off leaving me guilty and speechless behind. I wanted to run after her, but my anger toured Sharpay, made me stay to yell at her again.

"Well now that that's over, what do you say we go have some fun?"

"If I ever find out you even lay a hair, or tell other people to, on Gabriella, then I swear I will kill you….or maybe I will pay Randy to do it for me!!" I yelled at her, "So stay away from, Gabby, and me!!"

"You will be mine one day Troy Bolton, you can bet on that!!"

"I doubt that," I told her then marched away to find Gabby.

_-Gabriella's POV-_

I was running down the hallways letting my tears fall. School was now over, and all I wanted to do was be alone. I walked outside to find it pouring rain. I was soaked and freezing, but I really didn't care. I didn't want to go home quit yet, so I just walk around, and ended up at the cemetery. I walked in and went straight to my brother's grave. I feel on my knees getting them dirty with mud, and cried even harder. My brother died a year ago due to cancer. It was a really hard time for me, because I was really close to him, but my friends all helped me threw it.

"Hey Jason, I miss you so much, and I wish you were still here because I could really use your help," I started to cry harder, but you probably couldn't tell cause it was raining even harder. I lend against his tomb stone and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

_-Troy's POV-_

Where is she? I had been looking threw the school for about 30 minutes when I decided she left. Maybe she went to her house. I walked outside and found it pouring freezing cold rain. I instantly got worried about Brie; I hope she didn't get a cold walking home in this. I got in my car and drove to her house. I walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

"Troy!! Come in," Jen, Gabby's mom greeted me, for some reason she gave me an odd look, "Gabby's not with you?"

"What? I thought she came here," I said, starting to get this wired feeling that something bad might have happened to her.

"She hasn't come home yet, so I thought she was with you."

"Well I guess we need to go look for her," I said as I ran out the door. I thought for awhile where she might be. I went to the park and searched all around, but no luck. Then I thought whenever she gets sad, she always would talk to her brother, so maybe she went to his grave. I drove to the cemetery, and ran to where his grave was. I saw a petite brunette lying down in front of it, shivering.

"Brie? Gabriella!" I yelled and started to shake her. She wouldn't wake, so I just picked her up and put her in my car. I had another jacket in my car, so I put it over her and drove to her house. I kicked at the door until Jen opened it.

"Oh my gosh, she is freezing, let's get her some dry cloths, go put her on the coach." I did as I was told. I went to make her some hot chocolate. When I got back, Brie was in dry cloths and had about four blankets over her. She was still shaking, and it made my heart break to see her like this.

"Troy?" Brie faintly whispered.

"Hey baby, I'm right here, it's okay."

"I'm so cold," she said and shivered.

"I baby," I handed her the hot chocolate, "here, drink this."

"Thanks." She took a sip and fell back asleep.

**So will Gabs be okay? Please review, the more reviews I get, and the faster I update! So review, review, review!!** **And tell me your ideas!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_-Troy's POV-_

Once Brie fell back asleep, I sat on the couch and put her head in my lap. I was stroking her hair, and watching her shiver. My heart was braking at the sate she was in.

"How is she doing?" Jen asked.

"I'm not sure, she is still really cold and she fell back asleep."

"I called the doctor, and he is going to come over here to check on her," she explained to me, "Why was she out in the freezing cold rain?" I felt really guilty as soon as she asked that.

"It was my fault."

"What do you mean?" Jen asked me.

"Well she told me something and made me promise not to tell anyone, and I did, and she got really mad at me and ran off crying," I told her, "And I also yelled shut up to her, and I feel so guilty."

"Oh Troy…I know you blame yourself, but you can't okay."

"But it is my fault, I'm the reason she got mad and ran off, and that's why she was out in the rain, and now she could have hypothermia," I said with tears in my eyes. I felt Jen pull me close to her and she gave me a hug.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang, and Jen let the doctor in.

"I'm doctor Peter's, is this Gabriella?"

"Yes, is she okay? Is anything wrong with her? She has to be okay, please tell me she is okay," I asked, not letting the doctor get the chance to talk.

"I will find out." He told me. After ten minutes the doctor turned to us, "well the good news is she doesn't have anything bad, just a cold. Keep her wrapped up in blankets until she gets warm, and give her hot liquids to drink, and keep her home for at least two days.

"Okay, thank you doctor Peters." Jen shake his hand and lead him to the door.

I sat on the coach stroking her hair again. I felt her sift and saw her eyes flutter open.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked Brie.

"Okay, I'm still cold," She said shaking a little.

"Drink this," I gave her some hot chocolate.

"Thanks," She drank it and smiled at me, then her smile faded and she pushed me off the coach.

"Oww….Brie!"

"Don't call me that!!" She yelled at me.

"Why can't I?"

"You know why you jerk!" She had tears in her eyes again.

"Brie I am really sorry, but you have t understand, I love you and when you told me who hurt you, I just got so mad I couldn't sit here and let it happen again."

"But it would have unless you told them, now they will hurt me again!!" She was screaming at me with tears in her eyes, "And you promised!"

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry, can you please forgive me?"

"I don't know, I don't know if I can trust you anymore." My heart broke, in a million pieces.

"Please don't say that. I love you, and you can trust me, I made a mistake, everyone makes them. And I know I broke a promise, but I won't ever do it again."

"Well what you did to Sharpay was kind of hot, seeing what you will do for me."

"So does that mean you forgive me?" I asked her, giving her a cute face.

"Well, only because I can't refuse that face," she said with a smile, "but it might be awhile before I trust you with another secret."

"I understand, but I really am sorry, I do love you, more than anything."

"And I love you too, more than anything." I felt her lips touch mine. I kissed her back.

**I ****know,**** the shortest chapter ever. But I am running out of ideas, so please help me out. And if I can't think of any more, then that means the end of this story is coming soon. So please review with your ideas!!! Thanks to everyone who ****reviewd**** on the last chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_-Gabriella's POV-_

I woke up the next day next to Troy. He was still sleeping and I couldn't help but smile at him. He is so cute when he sleeps. How could I ever be mad at such a cute, great, awesome guy like Troy? I don't want to not trust him, but I feel like I have to. My thoughts got interrupted when I heard a groan.

"Who turned the sun on?" Troy whined.

I started laughing at him, "God did, and he's telling you to wake up."

"Well I don't want to, it's too early."

"It's eight-thirty, were already an hour late for school."

"We are?" He asked not caring at all.

"Yes, and we should really go, we probably already have a detention."

"No!"

"What do you mean no?"

"I'm not letting you go."

"Why not?"

"Cause your sick."

"But I feel fine now, and I really want to go."

"But its school, no one wants to be there."

"Well I do!!" I yelled starting to get mad, "and you know how important school is to me!!"

"Well you're not going!!!"

"You're not my mom!"

"No, but I am your boyfriend!"

"So, that doesn't make you the boss of me."

"I'm just looking out for you." He said with his voice raised.

"I told you I feel fine, why can't you believe me?"

"Because yesterday you were so cold, and I just don't want you to have a fever and pass out at school!!"

"Well I won't, because I feel fine." I yelled at him.

"I don't care, just stay home, and you can go tomorrow!"

"No!"

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?"

"Me? You're the stubborn one."

"Fine, I'll just see what your mom says." He walked away and came back a few minutes later, "She said you need to stay home, but I need to leave for school."

"What? If I can't go to school then you can't either."

"But I don't have a reason, and my dad will kill me."

"Fine, do whatever you want!!" I yelled at him and ran upstairs slamming my bedroom door. I heard Troy knocking on my door trying to get me to talk to him, but I just turned my sterio up really loud to tone him out. I finally heard the knocking stop. I knew Troy had left.

A few hours later, I was really board. I decided to take a shower. I keep thinking about our fight. How can we be so stupid and fight about that. And why did I have to over react? I walked out of my bathroom and felt someone grab me from behind. I started screaming. He pushed me on the bed, and I looked up, only to see Randy staring back at me.

He had that creepy evil look on his face. I started to freak out. What is he doing in my house? Is he going to hurt me? I started to panic, and I wish I didn't listen to my mom and Troy, and went to school. At least then someone could help me.

"You made the mistake by telling what happened, even though I warned you what would happen if you did," Randy told me, "and now you will pay."

"Please don't kill me," I cried.

"No can do, but first, you're going to get touchered in a way that will hurt you the most."

I started to get really scared, and I knew exactly what he meant.

Randy was going to rape me.

**AN – Don't forget to review!!**


End file.
